


Once Upon a Dream

by a_meme_to_remember



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, John is sad, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Post-Reichenbach, ambiguous ending, really just some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_meme_to_remember/pseuds/a_meme_to_remember
Summary: Based on the song "Once Upon a Dream" (if that wasn't painfully obvious)
 
John misses him. Every day. And unfortunately for him, every night as well.





	

They were on a beach, the sand softer than any other John had felt. It slipped between his bare toes in a gentle caress that he didn’t care to give up. The sun was low in the sky, hanging in the distance above the line of the water, but not yet dropping beneath the horizon. The air was warm, not too hot. They were alone.

_I know you._

Sherlock walked alongside the shore with his hands clasped behind his back, only clad in a t-shirt and a pair of plain swim shorts.  His face was unguarded, the hint of a smile on his lips. He looked at peace. The day was a blur. John could only remember that it had been one of the best of his life and now they could finish it with just the two of them.

The fading sun caught Sherlock’s jaw in such a way that made him look more mysterious, more dashing than usual. It made John grin. He stared at him for the longest time, the water lapping curiously at his feet. He couldn’t remember when they had stopped walking.

Nor could he recall who moved first. All he knew was the soft press of Sherlock’s lips upon his own, the tenderness of his embrace; it all nearly overwhelmed John. He held Sherlock's face so softly, enthralled with the idea of being able to touch. To show him love. John was the one he had let in past his masks and disguises. 

They kissed for decades. They kissed for nanoseconds.

When it was over, they stared into each other’s eyes, Sherlock’s full to the brim with emotion. The blue and green and grey in his eyes were a constellation of love. A galaxy of affection. It struck deep in his core, seeing how much Sherlock loved him without him having to say a word. 

_That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

“I adore you,” Sherlock whispered, his lips at his ear, that deep voice resonating in his chest. The man’s arms held him tightly, cascading him with warmth. Never in his life had he felt so content. John was floating.

Then he was drowning. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t-

John grasped at the covers on his bed, unable to ground himself until he recognized the plaster of the ceiling. He struggled for air. It no longer smelled of salt, just of dust and mildew.

John closed his eyes, frantically reaching to try and bring back the feelings the vision had brought him. The warmth. But it had all had been replaced by an empty pit in his stomach. A cavity in his chest.

A dream. It had only been a dream.

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do._  
_You’ll love me at once,_  
_The way you did once upon a dream._

**Author's Note:**

> a one-shot, aka, how many times can i listen to one song on repeat


End file.
